1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to methods and apparatus for attaching an exterior cantilevered beam to a building.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a deck 50 attached to an exterior wall 40 of a building. The deck 50 includes cantilevered supporting beams 54, and a handrailing 56. The most common way to attach the deck 50 to the exterior wall 40 of the building, is to first attach a support plate 52 to the exterior wall 40 of the building. The support plate 52 can be attached to the exterior wall 40 using lag bolts, nails, or other suitable methods. Typically, the support plate 52 is simply attached to an interior support beam 58, such a rim-joist or floor-joist.
The weight of the deck itself, and the weight of any articles or people that are placed on the deck 50 create a force F1 which pushes the deck downward. Because the left end of the deck is attached to the building, the force F1 also creates a rotational moment M. The moment M results in the support beams 54 applying separate and opposed forces to the support plate 52. A first force F2 pushes in at the bottom of the support plate 52, and a second force F3 pulls the support plate 52 away from the wall of the building 40.
Because the support plate 52 on the exterior of the building is attached to the support member 58 inside the building, the two forces F2 and F3 tend to rotate the exterior support plate 52 and the interior support member 58. This can cause warping, and stresses that adversely affect the exterior wall 40 and any interior floor that rests on the interior support member 58.
In addition, because the support plate 52 is directly attached to the exterior wall 40 of the building, small gaps between the exterior wall 40 and the support plate 52 can hold water or moisture for long periods of time. Any fasteners used to attach the exterior support plate 52 to the exterior wall 40 of the building can provide a pathway that allows water and moisture to pass into the building 40. The moisture that collects between the support plate 52 and the exterior wall 40, and any moisture that passes into the building, can cause rotting, and other negative consequences which adversely affect the structural integrity of the building.
Devices and methods embodying the present invention are intended to overcome one or more of the disadvantages of prior art methods for attaching a deck or balcony to an exterior of building.
Devices and methods embodying the invention spread the loading forces applied to interior support members of a building by an exterior deck or balcony to those interior support members that are best able to withstand the forces.
Methods and devices embodying the invention can also improve the waterproof integrity of the exterior wall of the building at the point where a deck or balcony is attached to the exterior wall.
In addition, devices and methods embodying the invention result in an exterior deck or balcony being held a small distance away from an exterior wall of the building such that water and moisture will not collect in apertures formed between the deck or balcony and the exterior wall of the building.
A mount embodying the invention, for attaching an exterior cantilevered beam to a building, may include upper and lower bolts that pass through an exterior wall of the building, and through a first interior support member having a length axis that is arranged substantially parallel to the exterior wall of the building. Ends of the upper and lower bolts that penetrate the exterior wall and extend beyond the wall are configured to be attached an exterior cantilevered beam. The mount also includes a strap that is attached to the upper bolt and to a second interior support member having a length axis that runs substantially perpendicular to the exterior wall of the building.
A second embodiment of the present invention may include a mounting member having a flat base, a neck that extends from the flat base, and a substantially straight bore that passes through the neck and the flat base. The flat base of the mounting member is configured to be attached to an interior support member of a building such that the neck of the mounting member extends through a hole in an exterior wall of the building. A screw can then be used to attach an exterior cantilevered beam to the mounting member. The screw would pass through the bore of the mounting member and into the interior support member. The screw may include threads that cooperate with threads formed on an interior bore of the mounting member.
A method, embodying the invention, for creating a mount for an exterior cantilevered beam, may include the steps of creating upper and lower holes that extend through an exterior wall of a building, and through a first interior support member having a length axis that is substantially parallel to the exterior wall. The method would also include a step of attaching a strap to a second interior support member having a length axis that is arranged substantially perpendicular to the exterior wall. Next, an upper bolt would be inserted through the upper hole, and through a hole in the strap. A lower bolt would be inserted through the lower hole. A plurality of nuts would then be threaded onto the upper and lower bolts. An exterior cantilevered beam could then be attached to ends of the upper and lower bolts that extend through the exterior wall.
A second method, embodying the invention, for forming a mount includes the steps of: forming a hole through an exterior wall of a building, attaching a mounting member to an interior support member, and providing a screw that is configured to be attached to the mounting member. In this method, the mounting member would include a flat base, a neck that extends from the flat base, and a substantially straight bore that passes through the neck and through the flat base. In some embodiments, the screw may have threads that are intended to connect with threads formed on an interior of the bore. In other embodiments, the screw may pass completely through the bore, and the threads may attach to an interior support member behind the mounting member. In still other embodiments, the threads may connect with both threads on the bore and with the interior support member.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.